Form of Goodbye
by InboundMage
Summary: They had seperated with bad memories and feelings. Under the circumstances, they each changed, becoming lonelier and bitter. But Voldemort has risen, and they need to draw together, to try and stop him. But will it work out?R/R Flames excepted small angst
1. Default Chapter

Oh bloody hell I'm bored.  So I quit one story cause I got two stinking reviews and no reviews for my second story, no matter how short it was.  Oooo, I almost decided to give up writing and then I remembered something.  What the bloody hell would I do in school?!  Learn?  Pish-posh that's ludicrous.  So, I'm not giving up writing.  So I don't care if you say my writing is bad, but I appreciate it if you do have something to say to help the story or just say that it's cool.  So review or flame depending on how well you like or dislike the story that I'm posting. 'Kay?  Oh sorry for being a prat but I just decided to not give up being a beginning author, and I sorta over reacted. Oh and one more thing, for the two who did review A Warrior's Chance (which I unposted till I think of a direction to take the story) thanks. My little muse A&W (yes the root beer. For some reason when I drink it I hear a voice declaring that I have to write, but does it tell me what do write? Nooo. Stupid pillock) says thank you because Mr. Winky (he's a dwarf bunny, black with crimson paws. He's sooo cute! I love him.) is very shy but very cute.  Okay I don't own anything. Hell!  I don't even know what I'm going to write. I'm just going with instinct. I think this will be part of a series. This will probably be in the middle. I don't know, it's just a thought. 

"FORM OF GOODBYE" 

Was this what he really felt about her?  Mistrust, anger, hate, and yet love?  She understood how she earned the mistrust, anger, and hate, but how had she earned his love?  She lied to him to save her own hide.  For good reasons mind you, but she still lied and betrayed him.  She played him and then she stabbed him in the back.

She landed on her knees in front of him, sobbing.  She leaned forward on her hands, choking on her tears.  Looking up at him, she saw him sneer down at her before he crossed his arms and look away. 

God, what had she done wrong?  Shaking her head, she laughed bitterly.  What had she done?  She betrayed her friends to relieve them from their duty. Sounds okay to you probably, but she did it in many horrible ways to cause them to hate her.  She killed her own daughter, because her enemy was manipulating her.  Dammit, she had believed the damn bastard and look where it got her.  And yet she stayed with him because her friends hated her.  What did he do to her?  Transported her to a different dimension.  She then met him and used his attraction (no matter how rude he was and how much he denied it) towards her and used him for her own needs and pleasure.  What did she have to do to make him forgive her?  She loved him, dammit!  It wasn't part of the plan.  Use him then lose him.  But along the way she slowly fell in love with him.

"What?  Feeling sorry for yourself, now are we?" She shook her head ruefully.  He, not so lightly, kicked her in her stomach causing her to gasp in shock rather than in pain.  "Well you shouldn't, you stupid bitch."

Bitch?  I guess I misinterpreted the love.  It wasn't towards me, it's probably love towards what he's going to do to me.  But I deserve it.

She bit back another sob, clenching her stomach.  Her salty tears rolled down her cheeks.  He knelt down beside her and grasped her chin firmly in his hand, forcing her to look at him. What she saw was so much hatred and malice and pain. She couldn't fight the next sob that came. "No," she moaned. I caused him that pain.  She shut her eyes tightly to block out the emotions shining in his black eyes, but it didn't help as she kept seeing it flashing through her tormented mind.

I caused him that pain.  I caused all of them that pain.  Oh please Lord, just kill me.  Please Lord!  I can't stand this.  Dear Selene, just take me away! I can't stand this. I can't stand this. Ican'tstandthisIcan'tstandthisIcan'tstandthis.  I CAN'T STAND THIS! Why is this happening to me?  I only meant to help him.  To help all of them! 

Her sobs racked through her body. Yanking her chin away from him, she spit out blood. With so much hate, he backhanded her.  Her head snapped to the side with the force he used on her.  She held a hand to her injured cheek, looking at him with shock and disbelief.  "Don't you dare act like a sniveling wrench! Stop feeling sorry for your self! It's intolerable. You caused this upon yourself.  You deserve this!  All of it!"  He stood up with so much grace and sneered down at her.  "You coward.  You caused people, who regarded you as a friend and trusted you, hell.  You stabbed them in the back. I may have not liked many of them, but you hurt those few that I did like.  I believed you. I felt something for you. Hell! I slept with you! You…you… you fucking whore!"

Whore?  Was that what she was? No. She wasn't a whore.  Whores slept around with more than one man.  She only slept with him and she loved him. Whore? Rage bubbled up within her. Damn him.  Damn him!  DAMN HIM!

"Whore," she whispered.  "I am not a whore Severus Snape.  So don't you dare call me a 'whore', you bastard." She stood up slowly, turning to face him.  He faced her squarely, "Then what the hell should I call you then?  Please do fill me in, because I am at a loss."  She approached him proudly, head up high, looking into his eyes.  "Call me by my name. Serenity Tsukino.  Do not call me anything but that.  I do not like being called anything that says that I'm an inferior to you.  Because I am not! I am your equal, whether you like it or not." "Touching little speech, Tsukino, but you _are_ below me.  And you have done nothing that has helped you prove me wrong.  And you think that _you_ are _my_ equal. Tsk, tsk.  How very wrong you are."  "You are a very angry man, Snape and it's disgusting.  Why don't you act human?!  It's very disturbing how you act so…so inhuman.  Like the Death Eater you once were. And how much you loved it, being one of them.  Killing innocents, torturing those you once been to school with, stealing children-," his hand connecting harshly to the same cheek he hit earlier cut her off.  "Don't you dare go there, you horrid woman.  I did not love it; I merely enjoyed it, and then became discussed by it.  All that carnage.  I was young and stupid and angry." "And that gave you the right to join the Dark Lord? Because you were upset that Lily Evans dumped you to become Lily Potter?  How stupid."    

His eyes widen in shock, then slanted into a glare.  His body shock with rage as she dared mentioned Lily in front of him. How dare she?! What gave her the right to mention that name in front of him?  She knew how much it pained him when she was mention. And yet she still mentioned dear, sweet Lily?  Looks like she's back from being a sniveling woman to being back to a sarcastic bitch.  The stupid pillock.

His hand dashed into his black robes, pulling out his wand.  "Don't. You. Dare. Mention her name! You have no right to say her name!"  Serenity looked warily at his out stretched arm holding the wand. "What? Going to hex me?" she challenged, regaining her battered pride.  He quickly looked at the wand, before his eyes landed on her again, debating whether or not if he should hex her. "No," he sighed. He lowered his arm, running a hand through his greasy hair, before straightening. "No," he repeated. "Just leave and never come back. I don't care what you do; just don't come back to Hogwarts. If you do, it will not be pleasant. That I swear to.  Out of my last love to you I will let you leave without a scratch."  His eyes harden. "Leave," he added with more force. She took a tentative step back. "Severus?" He held up his wand less hand, indicating that he didn't want to hear anymore.  "I already told you. Leave."  With those last words, he sharply turned around on his heel; black robs and cloak billowing behind him like giant bat wings. She could only watch him in shock as he disappeared from her vision, before collapsing in a heap on the ground. She banged her fists on the concrete ground. "I screwed up.  I totally screwed up!"

Lightning flashed into the black, moonless sky illuminating two solitary figures, each with a deep pain in their hearts. Lightning flashed again before rain began beating down on them.  Softly at first, gradually beating harder down on them. 


	2. Changed

            Okay I already said the disclaimer in the last chapter so this is going to be my last one.  We all know I don't own any of the characters that I didn't make up. Only a few, which you'll know if you know your Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

"Changed" 

She changed that night.  For two years she traveled around helping Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. That summer hurt her more then anything, being left by Severus.  She hadn't spoken to him, but she still went to Hogwarts to gather her missions, just avoided him.  And kept a secret from him.  She was going to tell him, but he had saw her kissing Remus that night.  And with the fighting, she didn't get a chance to.  

            That summer also surprised her.  She didn't know that he loved her.  She thought he used her, like she used him, to lessen the pain of life.  But that night she found out that he loved her. Loved. Past tense.  He had loved her, now she didn't know how he felt about her.  Not that she blamed him.  After kissing Remus like that so shamelessly.  But he had to understand, Remus was an old flame, and she still carried feelings for him.  I mean they liked each other for two years, and dated for five years. Well three years really, the other two years was getting to know each other better.

            She hardly acted human. She hardened her heart and mind for everybody, except for two small persons. People who meant so much to her, who gave her a reason to live.  Her twins. Hers and Severus's, not that he knew, though.  

The thirty-one year old sighed, before running a hand through her pale blond, slightly streaked with silver, layered, barely grazing her shoulders, length hair. Retracting her hand, she shook it, watching as grains of Egyptian sand fell back to more sand.  She stood from her crouched position, positive that the Death Eaters wouldn't Apparate to the tomb that night. _Hell_, she snorted, _they probably didn't know it was this tomb_. Lifting her hands above her head, she stretched, revealing a tan tone stomach, as her simple white shirt slightly raised.  Putting her hands down to her sides, she looked up at the midnight sky, relishing in the silver moonlight.  Picking up her rucksack, she swung it over her shoulder before deciding she better head back to the small inn she was staying at, after a small sign trip.  Closing her blue eyes, she concentrated on a small oasis she heard about from a few wizards, feeling the familiar tug at her naval, before a resounding *pop* was heard.   

She appeared at the oasis in one piece, showing that she did indeed have a license for Apparating.  Dropping the sack on the floor near a small pool of water, she landed on the ground on her knees.  Cupping her hands together, she dipped them in the clear water, bringing them to her dry lips when they filled with water, slurping it up.  Refreshed she dipped her hands back in, splashing it on her face to rid her of the dirt, grime, and sand marring her.  Leaning forward on her hands, she bowed her head down into the water, along the way showing a small red fiery phoenix following the curve of the back of her right ear, before its tail curled up, so that it remained obscure from people, unless she showed them.

Being human (although she was bitten twice by vampires, one on her neck, and the other on her right wrist. Both white scars showing on her tanned skin) she had to breathe, so she snapped her head up, sending sprays of water everywhere. After shaking her head to get rid of excess water, which resulted having her hair curled out more, looking spikier at the sides, and had her looking kick ass, she shed her black duster off, showing slightly toned muscles. Of course she still looked petite but most people underestimated her anyways. Turning her head to the left, she stared at the blue wrapping on her upper arm. Grasping one of the two long tendrils, she worked untying the knot with one hand.  When the knot was no more she unwrapped the thin cloth, then started scrubbing it in the water.  When that was done she laid it down on a clean rock to dry a bit before she left.

Leaning against the same rock, she pulled the sack into her lap, searching for a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. With the items mentioned, she also picked out a small book to act as a desk.  Thinking about what she was going to say, she unscrewed the top of the inkbottle.  Dipping the tip of the quill in the bottle, she quickly jotted down her daily report, having no need to start with a heading to whom this was directed to.

**_-_**

**_          Safe. None arrived. Mistaken. Undisturbed. Retrieve at sunrise. Out._**

**_                                                                    -_**

****

Finished with the short progress report, she took her ebony wand out of the rucksack. Swishing then flicking she muttered a small charm over the parchment, watching as it glowed a soft yellow, waiting for the blood signature of the one who was only allowed to read.  Grabbing a small vial of blood, she let a drop fall on the note, muttering the blood's owner.

Rolling the parchment up into a small roll, she shot out a string of neon blue light into the sky, out of the tip of her wand.  Not having to wait long, a high screeching cry was heard above, before she felt a familiar flutter of wings around her head. Landing on the ground, the hawk cocked his head to the side, hopping to her, and then lifted a leg up for her to tie the note on. Finishing tying the letter, she muttered, "Hogwarts", as she pushed her arm up, allowing him a push off to fly off towards Europe.

She packed her stuff back into the pack, rising from the ground.  Grabbing the blue cloth, she wrapped it back around her arm, before dusting herself off. Grabbing her duster and pack off the ground she knew in two days she would she her kids again. And in three weeks, prepare herself to be in Severus's presence for the year. But she allowed herself a smile, as she was going to finally see her godson. A *pop* was heard as she left to go receive supplies. 

Heh, this is my second chapter for my story.  I really didn't think that I was going to make a story for it.  It was supposed to be a one shot but my reviewers asked to continue. So I am. Not that I planned it, this just popped into my head, when I was listening to my Queen of the Damned soundtrack and that got me into the mood. So walla! Okay now for review responses.

Silver Moon Goddess: I know what you mean, but I go with – wait can't tell you that. That would be biased I guess, oh well. Thanks and I will continue to write, as long as I get a Prodigy cd. I wanna listen to Smack My Bitch Up. Lol, if certain ppl named mum, who I sometimes call woman (even if I'm a girl myself) is reading this, then get me that cd! Plez! Opps got side tracked for a moment, anyway thanks for the review.

Rurouni Tatsu: Never? Really? I'm touched. I'm original! Who-ha! A&W is actually smart for once! /You know I do know how to read ya, know?/ Really? I just thought you were bragging. I mean you do act like clever-clogs. /I beg your pardon? I do not act like clever-clogs!/ Could've fooled me. /Prat./ Pillock. /Chuffer./ Chrome dome. /I'm not even bald! I'm not even Human!/ … /Can't say anything can you? Outsmarted by a can of root beer. How sad./ … /Now that she finally shut-up, I'll finish this thank you. So uh, thank you? Aw bah-humbug! She's better at this sort of things, but she got outsmarted by a can! So there! Ego went up! Thanks once again./

(): More? Mmmmmm, okay! I'll write as much as I can. (Puts hand on heart) Scout's honor. / You were never in girl scouts. So what honor?/ Shhhhhhhh! Quiet you! (claps hands over A&W's mouth…errrrr…whatever he talks outta anyway.) Itai? Opps got distracted again. So like I said before, I'll write as much as I can. Scou--- errrrrr… writer's honor! 

tenshi-chikyuu: Hehe. I left you in suspense. Go me! Anyway, I hope I did an okay job on this chapter. Hopefully I did, but blah to it anyway. Hmmmmm it's quiet in here. Too quiet. Where's A&W? /:snoring:/ Cans can snore? Huh. Didn't know that. I guess it's true. You do learn something new a day errrrrr or rather night as it is 11:10pm right now for me anyway. Imagine that. Sooooo anyway thanks for the review! Please continue reviewing. All of you keep reviewing!

In the next chapter I'll explain a few things like ages, and other stuff. Lol. I'm such a freak. I did all this math stuff to figure out when the characters were born and how to make it more fitting to each other. Oh well I know I'm not the only one who did it. So bye until next chapter!

            InboundMage


	3. Waiting and Bad Memories

            Okay one more time this is my official disclaimer: I own nothing, except the twins their mine, based on my imagination and dream that if I was older they would be Keith Hammilton Cobb's and my kids, cause he is damn hot.  But they have to be lighter skin so that kinda ruins the images for me.  But anyway I own nothing that is already owned.

**"Waiting and Bad Memories"**

Severus Snape stalked down the stone corridors of the dungeons in Hogwarts.  He was sore and very stiff, from the Cruciatus Curse that the Dark Lord had enacted on him, and all he wanted to do was sleep.  Nearing the door to his chambers, he took out his wand, muttering counter spells, to be rid of the damn charms surrounding the hall that led to his rooms.  Abruptly stopping, he slowly turned around in a circle feeling the air around him. Silently scolding himself for not feeling the lack of thickness, he slid to the walls of the corridor, willing the shadows to wrap around him.  One hand on the wall, with the other tightly grasping his wand, he slinked towards the wooden door.  When his hand touched the door, he took a step back, wand raised high.  Having the advantage, because of the fact that the door swung inwards, he stood up to his full height, turning his head to the side, successfully cracking it. Silently counting down from five, he pivoted to the side, leaned back on his back left leg, brought his right leg up to his side, knee drawn up, and snapped the leg out towards the door.  Having successfully performed a side kick and knocked the door open and off its hinges (_I knew that the door needed repairing_, he thought), he entered swiftly, shouting the Stunning Spell everywhere in his room, only stopping when he dimly heard a thump.

"You?!"

            Albus Dumbledore stood by his office's open ceiling-to-floor window, seemingly waiting for something.  Five minutes passed before Dumbledore released his hands from behind his back, walking to his desk chair.  He rested his head on his hand, deep in thought.  _Perhaps something has happened to the dear girl_, he thought. _Maybe, but most unlikely_.  _Still something was wrong_, he balled his free hand into a fist, _but I hope not_.  He sighed rubbing a hand over his face, leaning into his chair.

            He straightens in his chair hearing a far off cry.  Whirling his chair around towards the window, he waited with anticipation.  Squinting out of his eyeglasses, he looked at the black dot growing larger by the minute.

"Ah," Dumbledore muttered.  "I was wrong, thankfully.  She's alive.  The dear girl did it again.  Why Severus, and Serenity went into different directions, I will never know."

            He stood from his tall back leather chair, when the black dot transformed into a Sharp-shinned Hawk.  Going to the open window, he absent-mindedly grabbed a dragon hide glove, putting it on his left arm (since it was his wand arm) on his way.  Raising his arm out the window, he caught himself on the side of the window as the weight of the bird settled down on his arm.  Bringing them inside the office, he allowed the bird to perch itself (or himself I should say) on the top of the chair, while he closed the window up, before he cast the Silencing Charm on the whole room. Stopping in his tracks, he shrugged before getting ready to perform the counter spell, but stopped when his entering door to his office banged against the stonewall.

            Remus Lupin was so not in a good mood.  I mean would you be if the stupid Stunning Spell was cast upon you, then taken off, then the Leg Locking Curse being cast upon you, then being beat into a bloody plot, THEN being dragged down the corridors of a very huge school with your damn head bumping HARD against the bloody stone ceiling?  No you probably wouldn't either.  So now he had a very angry sneer on his face, and a VERY huge bump on his head.  How bloody perfect.  All he wanted to do was talk to Severus, but noo_o_.  Apparently Snape was still pissed off at him, he sighed, life was so _wonderful_.  _I guessed that I would be pissed off too if some guy kissed my love, even if he loved her too, after she asked him how to tell her love that she was pregnant with his children_, he thought.  He groaned, I am such an arse, but sti—

"Bloody hell!"

            His musings were cut short as Severus cut his wand up high to an awkward angle, making invisible strings lurch him up fast and hard against the ceiling.  If I could cross my arms, he thought bitterly, and maybe rub my head.  His ever-growing bump pulsed with more pain from the evil banging of his head against the more evil ceiling.  Life was just perfect.

            Severus stopped at the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office.  Barking out the password he stalked up the spiral staircase, dragging Lupin behind him.  He paused outside the door, pondering about how to enter, before he just shrugged.  He snapped his leg out, kicking open the door so hard that it slammed against the wall.  He glanced up at Albus watching as he lowered the wand, before surveying the room around him.  His gaze stopped at the blasted hawk on the headmaster's chair, thinking that something screamed that he should recognize the bird, before shifting back up towards Albus.  He entered the room still dragging Lupin behind him as he walked to his boss.  Stopping short in front of him, he jerked his thumb of his free hand, towards the werewolf.

            "What in the hell is this mutt here for?" was the demand.

Instead of being answered by the headmaster, he received a different reply.

"Oh.  What's Serenity's hawk doing here?  Is her mission completed?"

Itai?  So what do you guys think?  Is it good or bad?  Huh?  Well tell me in a review, will ya?  I enjoy getting them. Sooooooo, anyway time to say thanks to the loyals.

Silver Moon Goddess:  I'll try and continue, I mean I do write when something just pops into my head or when I drink root beer for some strange reason.  Anywho I'll update when I can and try to figure out a better plot with twists and turns, so that it seems like a maze. /And you all know how that's going to turn out.  Lame. That's how./  You stupid baka! It will not!  I mean I do have some skill.  I think anyway.  Oh, w/e, you're just jealous, you stupid can of soda!  /Oh, that really hurt./

Tenshi-Chikyuu: Glad to make you feel loved, sugar.  It's my calling, after all. /**snort **Now you know that's a lie./ Grrrrrr, just keep quiet, Can. Anywho, you'll just have to find out later. Hopefully it will be explain in later chapters, but I'm going on a whim here, and just writing what comes in my head, so you may not find out. **shrugs **Sorry.

Rurouni Tatsu:  Thanks, I do try my best.  And do you really think you know who her godson is?  You'll be surprised, I bet, but you'll find out in later chapters.  And don't worry about telling me who you think it is, 'cause you'll probably be wrong.  But hey you might guess who it is.  If you do, I'm going to call you a physic cause sometimes my mind works in weird ways.

Alexz():  Thanks for the compliment.  I'll try to live up to that chapter.

And those are the review thank-yous and my computer is being an arse, or ass, which ever one you prefer.  I know I said I would explain their ages and stuff, but I'm going to try and include it in the story, okay? Kay.  And I'm out, cause my mum is bitching at me to get off the computer cause I should be in bed, but I don't care.  So bai bai.  I'm out!

InboundMage


	4. Too Much Bad Luck

**Too Much Bad Luck**

            Her feet sunk into the sand even though she stepped lightly.  She had earlier taken off her boots on the way towards her temporary quarters, becoming wary during her trek.  Serenity was only slightly annoyed, though, with the pebbles digging into her feet, but was really angry about the fact that she failed to retrieve Albus' parcel.  Angry that she was given the wrong information on its location by some fucking pillock.  Angry, that by the time she figured it out, she had to get up and dressed again (she had Apparated to her rooms earlier0, then find out where exactly that stupid amulet/ jar/ parcel thingy (Albus didn't go into detail about the package he wanted.  Just said that she would know what it was.  I just realized something: I'm an arse).  It was now, by Egypt time, 3:23am, and she was walking towards…nowhere.  No idea where to go.  Hell, she should've stayed at the temple.  I mean, she had no idea if the Death Eaters even found the damn thing.  She didn't even know if the prats went to the temple she was at.  

She stopped and shook her head.  She had no idea where she was.  She had been lost during all that Apparation.  GREAT.

She dropped to the ground, landing Indian style with her chin cradled in her hands.  Tapping her fingers against her cheeks, she thought.  And thought.  And thought, and thought.  She thought until she came to a decision:

"FUCKING HELL! THIS IS FUCKED UP!"

She threw her head back, growling in anger.  She planted her hands behind her, face still thrown towards the sky.  She growled again, finally just screaming a yell of frustration.  Finishing the scream, she jumped up, and began to kick at the sand until she fell back on the ground in exhaustion.  Panting heavily, she quieted when she thought she heard a familiar cry.  Standing up again, she circled around, searching for the source of the cry.  Turning swiftly, she focused on the growing black dot.  She smiled when she realized what (or rather who) the dot was.  Fawkes.  Her smile fell when the damned bird circled once (unknowingly to her, he had dropped a package), and left.  

"HEY!"

She took five steps towards the fading bird, waving her arms about. 

"Hey!"

Fawkes was gone.  This really was screwed. Turning back towards her "spot", she trudged on.  Head bowed, her body shook in anger.  She began to think very evil things to do to the stupid chicken and the phoenix too.  She sighed, then…well…tripped.  Yes, ladies and gentlemen and others, Serenity tripped.  She tripped over the package the phoenix dropped no doubt.

Laying face first in the sand, she slowly gathered up on her knees, spitting out the sand that had collected in her mouth.  Coughing a bit, she took off the later that was wrapped on the box.  Ripping the seal open, she swiftly read the letter.  

**_Hello Serenity!_**

****

**_            As you can tell I'm not worrying about not writing names and such, and neither should you, my dear.  Anyway, you'll probably wonder why Fawkes flew away, and the answer is:  in London, it's time for dinner.  As such I am having him pick me up some banana bread and lemon drops._** (_Him and his damn lemon drops_, she thought.) **_But enough about me.  How is Egypt? Sunny? I hope you're having fun.  But you're probably not, since you're lost. Actually your lost ness was the point of this letter.  In the box is a Portkey.  Now this key is set for 3:43am, which means that you have little more than three minutes. This key is set for your hotel room.  Once, you reach your room, you will receive another Portkey set for 4:10am.  That should give you plenty of time to get ready.  Now I must be going.  Severus and Minerva are at each other throats._**

****

**_Albus _**

****

            Finishing the letter, she hurriedly opened the box, firmly grabbing the…Barney? doll. Weird was her only thought as she felt the familiar tug at her navel.

Long time no see.  I'm back!  Anyway I don't own the characters except for the twins.  Sorry it took so long to update though.  Thanks for the reviews, and encouragement.  Any way this story is going to be transferred to my new account "Faerie-Whisper".  That means the next chapter of this story is going under it.  So see ya.


End file.
